Light Up, Light Up As If You Have a Choice
by love-eleven
Summary: The Chief and her Captain learn how to share.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Light Up, Light Up (As If You Have A Choice)  
>Word Count: 1500<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc etc.  
>Rating: NC17. You've been warned!<p>

**PART ONE**

Chief Pope ran his hand wearily over his face. It had been a long day, and an even longer week. All he wanted was to go home to enjoy a cold beer in the sanctuary of his own living room. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? Instead, he was forced to once again play peacekeeper as Deputy Chief Johnson and Captain Raydor duelled it out in front of his desk.

"My murder investigation clearly takes priority over the Captain's investigation. I will not allow her to jeopardise this case with an FID witch hunt –"

"Witch hunt?" Captain Raydor took a quick step in the Chief's direction, her mouth set in a thin, hard line beneath her glasses. "Detective Gabriel drew his gun on a civilian and I have a federal mandate to –"

"I would thank you not to interrupt me when I am speaking, Captain," Chief Johnson said darkly, her eyes flashing with anger as the two women turned to face each other, Chief Pope all but forgotten.

"Chief! Captain!" Chief Pope stood as they turned back to him, Captain Raydor standing immediately to attention. "You will share this case. The mayor has been looking to promote cross-unit ties. You will both cooperate fully, do you understand?" Seeing Brenda open her mouth he snapped, "That is an order, Chief."

Brenda followed Captain Raydor out of Pope's office and into the elevator in furious silence. That woman! That awful woman! Brenda felt her blood boil under her skin as she fought to keep her hands from clenching into hard, angry fists. She shot a look at Captain Raydor, eyes narrowed. Work with her? They could barely look at each other without arguing! She sighed to herself. This would be a long case.  
>Captain Raydor heard the blonde sigh beside her in the empty elevator, watching from the corner of her eye as the Chief's shoulders dropped. She had not meant to get quite so angry with her. But every time the Chief interrupted her to drawl a slow insult in that southern voice of hers, Sharon felt an answering clench of white hot fury in her chest.<p>

Sweeping out of the elevator without a backward glance, the Captain walked briskly to her office, taking comfort in the commanding click of her heels echoing off the walls. She would not allow the Chief to get under her skin.

Four days later Captain Raydor found herself in what was alarmingly becoming a familiar position: leaning against the Chief's desk as she read files over the seated Chief's shoulder. Although Sharon hated to admit it, this case had given her a grudging amount of respect for the woman. Well, if she was honest with herself, it may be more than just respect that she felt for the blonde woman. It was a sweet torture to be forced to spend practically every minute with her, alternating between blind fury and her hunger to touch the other woman. She knew she purposefully fought with the Chief, but she just couldn't stop herself when that indignant flush spread up that graceful neck. For during those arguments, Brenda was focused entirely on her, and the feeling was both thrilling and terrifying.

But here, alone with Brenda late at night in the empty department, Sharon was being driven crazy by her perfume, the twist of her lips ... but most of all by that voice. She forced her mind away from thoughts of how Brenda would sound moaning her name, realising too late that Brenda had asked her a question. Sharon flushed involuntarily, knowing that Brenda had caught her staring hungrily at her lips.  
>"I'm sorry, I must go, I –" Sharon broke off, before quickly turning away towards the door. She didn't expect the Chief to grasp at her wrist, and spin her around before she had a chance to react. Sharon stared wide-eyed at Brenda, unable to read the emotions that flitted over Brenda's face. The Chief pushed her slowly against the desk, pinning her there with just the promise of her body and that inscrutable expression, which made Sharon squirm in a dizzying mix of embarrassment and desire that left her clenching her hands against her own thighs in an effort not to touch the body pressed up against her.<p>

Then she gasped into the Chief's mouth as it slanted over hers, unprepared for the slow burn of want that flared deep in her belly. Momentarily frozen under the soft pressure of Brenda's lips and body, Sharon kept her hands pressed tightly against her own thighs as Brenda licked into her open mouth in one long slow stroke. The feel of their tongues meeting for the first time shocked Sharon into a moan, as she tentatively ran her hands up the elegant line of her Chief's back. And in this moment, with Brenda lighting her body up with just the gentle touch of her mouth, Sharon was overcome by the longing to have Brenda, to brand her as her own. That need propelled her forward, pushing into Brenda with her hips and grasping at her back to hold her impossibly closer, as if she could transfer this feeling from her own body into the Chief's.

"Oh God, Chief," Sharon whimpered, sliding her hand up Brenda's blouse to brush against the underside of her breast and pulling a gasp from the blonde. The sound encouraged Sharon, as she slid her hand higher to cup her hand over soft lace-covered skin, rolling the rock-hard nipple against her palm.

Brenda swayed, unprepared for the sensations the Captain invoked in her with her touch. She smoothed her hands down Sharon's back to grasp at the firm globes of her ass and dug her nails in hard as she rocked her hips against her. Suddenly, they were desperately pulling at each other's clothing in a race to feel skin against skin. Brenda tugged Sharon's hands behind her back, holding her wrists tight as she slowly dragged her hand up a warm thigh to brush against damp panties. She watched with satisfaction as Sharon threw her head back, unable to control the tensing of her body at the delicious feeling. Brenda felt out of control. Since Fritz had left, she had been pining after the aggravating Captain, unashamedly filling her fantasies with thoughts of making the brunette lose control. As long as no one ever found out it wouldn't harm anyone she thought to herself, but with the last week she had been driven mad by the Captain's constant presence. She needed to make her come, to see her lose control.

Brenda roughly pulled down Sharon's panties, letting them float to the floor as she tugged Sharon down to straddle her lap on her office chair. Sharon opened her mouth to protest the rough treatment, but Brenda claimed her lips at the same time she rocked Sharon's body forward onto her fingers, muffling the woman's loud moan. Sharon immediately began moving against her, hips tight around Brenda's waist as she let her mouth drop open in silent pleasure. Brenda pushed faster into her, in awe of the feel of hot, silky flesh tightening around her fingers. She put her hips behind her thrusts, nibbling on Sharon's jaw as the woman clenched her hands hard against Brenda's back, sending a jolt of white-hot arousal to her core. The Chief knew that Sharon was close as her whole body shook, moaning little choked off noises as she began to lose control.

"I love the way that you feel," Brenda breathed into her ear, voice low and smoky and so unmistakeably sexy. "I can't wait to taste you."

That was enough to drive Sharon over the edge. She dug her nails into Brenda's shoulders, coming convulsively against Brenda's body, as she voiced her pleasure in the silence of the empty office.

"Oh. Oh ... yes, oh God ... Chief please ... oh oh Brenda!" She slumped against Brenda's shoulder, panting through open-mouth kisses on her neck as Brenda drew out her orgasm, leaving her trembling uncontrollably. Brenda pulled her close, adoring the feel of having this elegant powerful woman reduced to moans and choked whimpers because of her. But all too soon, Sharon stiffened, pulling away from Brenda and awkwardly getting to her feet.

"Well ... Chief." Sharon broke off, unsure of how to respond to the mind-blowing orgasm she'd just received.  
>Brenda had no reservations about what she wanted to happen next. She was taking Sharon home with her. They both had two days off and she planned to spend it making the woman come again and again against her fingers and against her mouth. She just had to convince Sharon of it. She stepped forward and ran a finger against the tempting curve of Sharon's lower lip.<p>

"You can call me Brenda, Sharon," she whispered, before claiming her lips again. Tangling their fingers together, she picked up her tote bag and tugged Sharon insistently to the door, biting her lip when Sharon willingly followed, her eyes locked on Brenda's. Sharon flushed, breathless with the knowledge that she would be soon be making love to the aggravating, sexy blonde Chief in front of her, and followed her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Light Up, Light Up (As If You Have A Choice): Part Two  
>Word Count: 1300<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc etc.  
>Rating: NC17.<p>

Summary: Brenda takes Sharon home to teach her how to obey a superior officer.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the support! To have writers who I admire reading and commenting on my fic is amzing. Thanks also to Tayryn for the beta!

**PART TWO**

The haze of arousal lasted all the way to Brenda's living room before Sharon came to her senses. This woman was technically her superior. She was the most aggravating person she'd ever met. And –

"You're married!" It burst out of her without permission, making Brenda turn from the door and take a step toward her.

"Sharon," she murmured, taking her hand and pulling her close. "Stop thinking." She punctuated her words with a trail of sucking kisses down Sharon's neck. "Fritz and I separated months ago. There is nothing to stop me from touching you. Nothing to stop me making you _come_." She rolled the word around in her mouth, taking pleasure from the response it aroused in Sharon.

"Brenda, I ..."

"Shh, Cap'n." Brenda pushed her gently by the shoulders until the backs of her knees hit the couch. "Sit."

Sharon was horrified to realise that she was shaking faintly. She clenched her fists, ordering her body to control itself. Brenda smirked at her as she settled on her lap, cupping her cheek in one hand as she kissed her. The blonde tasted of chocolate and the faint hint of coffee and Sharon moaned, sinking into the kiss desperately. Brenda was forceful and confident as she took her mouth, and the feeling was making Sharon's head spin.

The rasp of a zipper being lowered was loud in the silence of Brenda's living room. Sharon reached out, panicked, as Brenda began tugging her pants down, unable to think with Brenda overloading her senses.

"Wait," she panted, trying desperately not to fall to pieces under Brenda's knowing touch. "Bedroom."

Brenda wasn't sure when these thoughts had begun, thoughts about her infuriating Captain. She didn't let them worry her though; after all, she firmly believed that trusting her instincts worked better than overanalysing it. So when she found herself gazing a little too long at the long smooth lines of the Captain's legs as she clicked annoyingly down the hall, she chalked it up to sugar deprivation and went searching her desk drawer for a Ding Dong. A sudden desire to run her tongue across the delicate bones of Sharon's collarbone sent her hurrying to the vending machine.

But what did begin to worry her, were the little moments between arguing with the woman and fantasising about her, when their eyes would catch and a touch would linger a little. Those moments where Brenda would wonder idly what her Captain would look like with her hair spread across her pillow in sleep. Brenda wanted to know what Sharon looked like unguarded, if she'd smile when Brenda brushed her cheek in passing. These moments took Brenda's breath away with the _want_ behind them, shocking her with the intensity of her hidden feelings.

She wasn't scared of these feelings anymore. She had seen Sharon's eyes as she pushed her fingers inside her. In that moment, Sharon hadn't been able to hide her feelings behind sharp words and that damn unreadable face. No, for that short period, Brenda could see every bit of what she was doing to Sharon, and she knew what Sharon felt for her went far beyond just a quickie against her desk. But she had to get Sharon to admit it. She wanted to see Sharon's composure break, hear her moan and scream and beg. She wanted Sharon against her, beneath her, until she couldn't tell where she ended and Sharon began. She wanted the Captain in every way possible. Brenda wanted to know that the Captain was hers, and she needed the Captain to know it too.

"Cap'n, Cap'n, Cap'n," Brenda murmured. "What am I to do with you?" Naked on the bed, Sharon began to stiffen at the sound of Brenda's voice, bringing her hands up to cover her breasts.

"Uh uh Cap'n. Put your hands above your head."

Sharon wavered, her body at war with her brain as Brenda's confidence and God, that voice, wrapped around her in the dark bedroom. Before she could decide, Brenda raked her nails down Sharon's ribs until the woman whimpered in submission and tangled her hands together above her head.

"Good girl," Brenda whispered, rewarding her with a soft kiss. "You should know better than to disobey a superior officer, Cap'n." She crawled up the length of Sharon's magnificent body, trailing her fingers over soft curves. Dipping a barely-there kiss to the corner of Sharon's lips, she pressed her thigh against the blazing heat at her centre and shivered at the low delirious moan that Sharon made.

"You feel so good, Sharon," Brenda said breathily against her neck. "Is this what you want? You want me to touch you again?"

Sharon moaned, her mind unable to compute anything but the pressure of Brenda's thigh on her almost exactly where she needed it. She rotated her hips, trying desperately to relieve the building ache.

"I need you to say it, Sharon," Brenda said, nibbling along Sharon's jaw. "Do you want this?"

"God, yes ... please, Brenda," Sharon managed to moan, her hands now clutching desperately at the pillow.

Brenda smiled, lowering her head to breathe in Sharon's intoxicating scent. "Keep your eyes on me," she whispered and she slid down Sharon's body. Sharon held back a whimper as she watched her Chief's eyes drift close at the first taste of her.

"Mmm ... God. You taste so good," Brenda moaned, unable to stop herself from sliding her tongue up the length of Sharon's soaking wet pussy, flicking lightly over her hard clit. Sharon gasped, pressing her hips desperately against Brenda's mouth as she felt her begin to pull away.

"Noooo, no, please..." she whimpered. Brenda felt herself clench at the desperation in her Captain's voice, overcome with want and need and something that felt a lot like pride.

"Baby, please ... Brenda." Brenda bit her lip at the endearment, knowing that Sharon was too aroused, too desperate for her touch to control herself any longer.

"I've been thinking about this for so long," Brenda breathed hotly against Sharon's ear. "I've thought about what your mouth would taste like, if you'd moan when I touched you." She swirled one finger around Sharon's opening, revelling in the proof of her arousal. "Do you think about me? Do you sit in that empty office of yours and fantasise about what I'd feel like around your fingers?"

Sharon let out a sob, as Brenda held her on the edge of madness, the emotional and the physical coming together to overwhelm her.

"Yes," she choked out. "I think about .." She let out a whimper as Brenda's finger slipped inside her slightly, bucking her hips in a frantic effort to push herself onto those torturing fingers. "I think about you screaming out my name, making you so crazy you only want me ..."

Brenda couldn't hold back any longer. She pushed two fingers inside Sharon roughly as she thrust herself against the woman's thigh. Green eyes flashed as they flew open to lock with Brenda's, the pace already frantic and out of control. Sharon dug her nails hard into the curve of Brenda's back, her mouth open in a succession of pants and whimpers as her thighs began to shake. She froze, hips bearing down forcefully on Brenda's fingers, before her whole body shook with her orgasm. Brenda sobbed Sharon's name, rocking harder against her thigh as she followed her into oblivion.

What felt like hours later, Brenda lifted her head from Sharon's neck and slowly pulled her fingers from between her legs as Sharon shivered. They looked at each other wordlessly for a long moment, before Sharon tugged Brenda down into a thorough kiss. Rolling Brenda to her side, she tucked an arm around her, burying her nose in her hair as she let herself fall asleep. Later, she thought. They could worry about this later.


End file.
